


Hello, I Love You (Parody of "Hello, I Love You" by Adore Delano)

by MacyBelladonna



Category: Dungeons & Randomness
Genre: D&R, DandR, Gen, Obsession, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacyBelladonna/pseuds/MacyBelladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of "Hello, I Love You" by Adore Delano</p>
<p>Yenward Firestomp's Twitter account is stalked by a harmless, but disconcertingly assertive fanatic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, I Love You (Parody of "Hello, I Love You" by Adore Delano)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hello, I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/196846) by Adore Delano (Danny Noriega). 



[spoken: Hey, it's Sam again. Why aren't you answering my tweets? I tweeted you like five times. I sent you like seven DMs. Tweet me back.]

I liked the near-crit you rolled yesterday on ep.17  
And my favourite thing to do is scrolling down through your tweets  
Hello!  
I'm so happy that you're mine  
Hello, hello!

And I think you blocked my profile so I got a new one  
'Cause the love we have between us means my work's never done  
Hello!  
You're my number one senpai  
Hello, hello!

Two birds of a feather  
Dreams of love and leather

I won't leave  
'Til you reply to my tweets,  
Whaddaya say?  
Hello, hello!  
Hello, hello!  
I love you!

Yes, I'm fine  
So long as you say you're mine  
Whaddaya say?  
Hello, hello!  
Hello, hello!  
I love you!

I finally think I'm ready for my twenty-first fic  
And it's about you and Derthag with his lips 'round your *gasp*  
Hello!  
Your snapchat is so divine  
Hello, hello!

My heart was snapped in half when you got that hoof massage  
So I hunted down Glimweaver now he's in my garage  
Hello!  
You're my favourite bovine  
Hello, hello!

Two birds of a feather  
Dreams of love and leather

I won't leave  
'Til you reply to my tweets,  
Whaddaya say?  
Hello, hello!  
Hello, hello!  
I love you!

Yes, I'm fine  
So long as you say you're mine  
Whaddaya say?  
Hello, hello!  
Hello, hello!  
I love you!

[Hey, it's Sam again. I've tweeted like ten times. I even sent Jason some emails to be read out in the next mailbag. I haven't heard from you yet. I really miss you! I liked the daily you used last night. Tweet me back please.  
I LOVE YOU!]

I won't leave  
'Til you reply to my tweets,  
Whaddaya say?  
Hello, hello!  
Hello, hello!  
I love you!

Yes, I'm fine  
So long as you say you're mine  
Whaddaya say?  
Hello, hello!  
Hello, hello!  
I love you!


End file.
